


Kiss with a Fist

by Big_bunbun



Category: Lost
Genre: Fist Fight, M/M, Rough Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23270362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_bunbun/pseuds/Big_bunbun
Summary: Jack and Sawyer try to build a storage space together.
Relationships: James "Sawyer" Ford/Jack Shephard
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24
Collections: All The Nice Things Flash Exchange 2020





	Kiss with a Fist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kingstoken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstoken/gifts).



> It’s been awhile since I’ve gotten to write LOST so this was exciting. I hope you like it!

Sawyer lifted the last handful of vines and carried them over to where Jack stood, staring out at the vast ocean, hands on hips. 

‘Hey there Doc, you wanna help me finish getting this high-price roofing up, or you looking for a sign from above?’

Jack paused, not quite looking at Sawyer for a moment before turning to him slowly, an unreadable expression on his face 

‘Uh, yeah, I guess. Though I thought you were gonna take care of it?’

Sawyer shook his head, annoyance already filling his body. 

‘Well excuse me, I had no idea that the master of the house hired me as a houseboy. I’ll get to work, sir!’ 

Jack huffed out a breath, walking over to Sawyer, hands shoved into his pockets. ‘Oh come on, that’s not what I meant. Just calm down.’

Sawyer laughed, throwing the vines down onto the log platform being used for storage, not caring about the way they tangled.

‘Calm down? You want me to calm down? Oh sure, let me walk on down to the local massage parlor and get all re-laxed. You’re kiddin me right?’

Sawyer took a step forward, quickly closing the gap between him and Jack, leaving them almost nose to nose.

Jack let out a rough breath, his eyes wide in alarm, watching the heavy way the other man was breathing. Without thinking, Jack pulled his fist back and, with a loud cracking noise, struck Sawyer square in the nose. Sawyer staggered back, holding his nose and swearing under his breath.

There was a moment’s pause before Sawyer lunged forward, tackling Jack to the ground with a loud thud, his fist quickly pulling back and striking Jack repeatedly until the other man’s breath slowed and he waved his hand. ‘God, stop - Sawyer, stop!’

The Southern man paused, breath heaving before leaning down, watching the blood trickle from Jack’s nose. He smiled softly, an almost out-of-place gesture, before laughing. ‘You almost look kind of cute all helpless like this, Doc.’

Jack sputtered, shaking his head. ‘You - are you out of your mind?!’

Sawyer shrugged, not quite moving away from the other man, who was no longer struggling beneath him. 

Jack leaned up wordlessly, pulling Sawyer into a rough and dirty kiss, letting Sawyer lean all of his weight into him. 

It took a few moments for the two to pull apart, flushed and breathless, before Jack pushed Sawyer off. He quickly scrabbled to his feet, scattering sand everywhere. He left the other kneeling on the ground, hand on his mouth, watching him. 

Jack shook his head, unable to stop the flush running through his body. He turned away, pausing with a glance at Sawyer over his shoulder. ‘We can finish building this tonight.’


End file.
